El juego del Rey
by Soul Free 1618
Summary: Un juego peligroso y atractivo. ¡Donde todo puede pasar!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, leyendo uno de los tantos mangas de mi hermano vi como los personajes jugaban un juego llamado "el juego del rey". Si no saben de que se trata ya lo sabran; Porque los personajes de Happy Tree Friends lo jugaran! jajaja!**

**Obvio, HTF no me pertenece. Todos humanos asi lo haremos mas interesante (muahaha sufran!)**

Flaky miro por la ventana de su casa. Grandes y pesados nubarrones empezaban a formarse en el cielo. Pensaba que hoy seria un dia soleado, se desanimo un poco, tenia pensado ir de picnic con sus amigos. Aunque, en el fondo estaba algo aliviada. No le gustaba mucho la idea de salir de su hogar.

Se acerco al telefono para avisar y corroborar que nadie iria cuando sono el timbre. Se dirigio a la puerta y alli se encontro con sus amigos.

-¡Flaky! Veniamos a buscarte para irnos pero de la nada parece que llovera.- Dijo un tanto desanimada Giggles.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunto Cuddles.

-Cl... Claro, pasen.- Se hiso a un lado y vio como entraban uno tras uno Giggles, Cuddles, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Toothy y Sniffles. De repente su casa se lleno de gente.

-Lamentamos tener que molestarte, pero es que en cuanquier momento llovera y al parecer con tormenta.- Comento Toothy, al acercarse a la ventana y ver hacia afuera.

-No hay problema. E...Estoy feliz de que esto no se haya suspendido.- Dijo Flaky, Jugando con sus dedos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Que tierna!- Exclamo Petunia.

Ese comentario solo provoco que la aludida se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Emm.. -Handy trato de no incomodar mucho a Flaky. -¿Que tal si movemos los muebles de la sala? Podemos tener el picnic aqui dentro.- Propuso.

-¡Buena idea!- Aprobo Giggles. Todos, con la promesa de luego ayudar a limpiar y acomodar todo como estaba, movieron los muebles de la sala de la pelirroja y desplegaron un enorme mantel en el que se sentaron en un enorme circulo.

-Bien.- Petunia comenzo a hablar. -¿Que trajeron para compartir?-

Todos tenian muchisimas variedades de sandwichs y aperitivos, ademas de muchisimas clases de bebidas. Giggles le reclamo a Nutty el haber traido solo golosinas.

-¡Las conpartire! ¡Lo prometo!- Se defendio, sin creer ni el mismo esas palabras.

Tocaron la puerta y todos voltearon al escuchar el sonido. Miraron a Flaky y al ver que esta no se movia de su sitio (nerviosa de ser de repente el centro de atencion) Cuddles se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Ire yo, ¿No importa Flaky?-

-N...no, gracias.- Tartamudeo, aliviada. Cuddles abrio la puerta y se encontro con alguien mucho mas alto que todos los que estaban presentes.

-¡Lumpy! ¡Estas empapado!- Exclamo Cuddles. Flaky se acerco y lo invito a pasar.

-No, Porque tengo este sobretodo que me protege de la lluvia.- Dijo, sonriendo tontamente.

-Puede ser, ¡Pero mira! ¡Sacate esas botas o le ensusiaras todo el piso a Flaky!- Le regaño Giggles. Obedecio al instante y trato de excusarse.

-Jeje, lo siento, es que cuando volvia de la tienda se rompio la bolsa, al agacharme a recoger las cosas paso alguien corriendo y me empujo, tirandome desde un presipicio, por suerte me sujete de una rama a ultimo momento y ahora estoy con vida, gracias a Dios. Al tratar de subir volvi a caer y fue alli cuando me embarre.- Recordo, todos lo miraban con los ojos como platos, sorprendidos, esas cosas solo le pasaban a el. -Cuando al fin pude subir gracias a un escalera que estaba a 3 metros de donde yo estaba, quise ir a buscar las cosas, pero ya no estaban, lo que me recuerda... -Se volteo a ver a Flaky. -¿Tienes algo de azucar? Como tu casa estaba cerca pase a pedirte un poco prestado.- Rio un poco, llevando su brazo atras de su cabeza.

-Mierda.- Susurro Cuddles. Giggles lo reprendio con la mirada.

-L..lo lamento.- Respondio algo avergonzada la pelirroja, ya que el pobre tuvo que pasar por todo eso para que ella le dijera que no tenia lo que buscaba.

-Oh, no te preocupes, es que a mi me gusta el te con 3 cucharadas de azucar pero como la que habia comprado desaparecio, tenia la esperanza de que tuvieras un poco.- Sonrio algo decepcionado. -Bueno, nos vemos despues, adios muchachos.-

-¡Que adios ni que nada! ¡Te quedaras aqui! mira... estas sangrando!- Petunia corrio hacia el y miro la lastimadura que tenia en su brazo.

-mm... Debio ser cuando casi muero por el precipicio...- Dijo, tocandose el menton, como pensando.

-Ven Lumpy, curare tus heridas.- Sniffles Participo por primera vez en la charla y se llevo a Lumpy al baño, a buscar el botiquin de primero auxilios.

-Eso fue extraño.- Comento Cuddles, al cerrar la puerta. Sintieron como si algo se chocara contra ella y se miraron extrañados. Luego de un momento tocaron timbre.

Cuddles volvio a abrirla y se encontro con un chico con antifaz frotandose la nariz.

-Vi un rastro de sangre y lo segui hasta aqui. ¿Hay alguien herido?- Pregunto, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los presentes. -¡Tu no tienes brazos!- Exclamo, horrorizado.

-Idiota.- Lo insulto Handy. No era que le molestara ese defecto que tenia, solo dijo lo que penso en ese momento y no estaba equivocado.

-¡Dejate de juegos Splendid! ¡Sabes lo de Handy! Y ademas; si, hay heridos, pero el ya fue atendido.- Dijo Cuddles, refiriendose a Lumpy. -No tienes de que preocuparse, puedes irte.- Finalizo, cerrando la puerta pero el pie de Splendid se lo impidio.

-¡No me quedare tranquilo hasta que vea a esa persona sana y salva!- Exclamo, poniendo una pose heroica.

-Splendid...- La suave voz de Flaky lo llamo. El aludido volteo a verla algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba. Siempre actuaba asi frente a las chicas. -Lumpy esta bien, No tienes de que preocuparte. - Le sonrio debilmente y el casi se derrite de la ternura. -¿Quieres quedarte? - Le propuso Flaky.

-¡Nooo! - Gritaron horrorizados Cuddles y Handy, que conocian la naturaleza acosadora de Splendid y temian por sus novias (Giggles y Petunia respectivamente).

-¡Siiii! -Exclamo un feliz Splendid, sentandose en el medio de la pelirosa y la muchacha con la flor en la cabeza. -¿De que se trata esto?- Pregunto, entusiasmado.

-Es un picnic. -Contesto, resignado, Cuddles.

-oh... ¡Genial! - Sonrio feliz. Miro a Giggles y vio como Cuddles se sentaba entre el y ella para evitar el contacto entre ellos dos. Volteo y vio como Handy se apropiaba de la atencion de Petunia. Vio al frente y vio que Flaky se servia un poco del Pastel que habia preparado. La analizo con la mirada.

Se impuso un objetivo a conquistar y era ella.

Tocaron timbre de nuevo. Esta vez la que se levanto fue Flaky, no debia permitir que sus invitados se hagan cargo de recibir a la gente. No era correcto.

Abrio la puerta y se encontro con la ultima persona que recibiria ese dia.

-Hola Flaky. - Saludo un amable Flippy, sonriendo, lo que provoco un sonrojo de parte de ella. -Queria pedirte prestado un martillo, ha ocurrido un accidente con una mesa.- Rio nerviosamente. Sabia que mentir no estaba bien, pero no debia permitir que alguien supiera que Fliqpy habia echo de la suyas de nuevo.

-Oh! Flippy!- Toothy lo saludo. El aludido respondio al saludo y pregunto si estaban de fiesta.

-N..no. Es un picnic.- Respondio Flaky

-¡Invitalo Flaky!- Le pidio Giggles.

-P...Pasa...- Le invito la pelirroja. El se acomodo el gorro de soldado que siempre usaba y, agradeciendole, entro y se sento junto con los otros. La mesa podria esperar.

Empezaron la comida, todos compartiendo y riendo de anecdotas y chistes, bromeando sobre cualquier cosa. Luego de un momento Sniffles aviso que llevaria a Lumpy al hospital, porque no estaba seguro de que esa herida fuese tan superficial como parecia. Luego de despedirlos todos volvieron a reir de nada.

-¡Lumpy es mas duro que el acero!- Comentaba Cuddles. -¡Le ha pasado de todo y nunca un traumatismo ni consecuencias severas! ¡es superman!- Muchos rieron menos Splendid, ¡El era el verdadero superheroe! ¡Y nunca le alabaron respecto a eso! Estaba celoso. _"De ese idiota! Debo estar mal de la cabeza"_; Se reprendio a si mismo.

-Splendid.- Flaky se acerco a el, cuando noto que el estaba serio y no reia con los demas. -¿La estas pasando mal?- Pregunto, con genuina preocupacion. El nego con la cabeza.

-Me distraje un poco, no te preocupes.- Le sonrio, ella contesto con una sonrisa algo timida lo que hiso que el volviera a derretirse de ternura.

-Hey! Que tal si jugamos un juego? - Pregunto Handy, a todos en la casa.

-No de nuevo...- Se quejo Petunia. Giggles rio.

-Vamos! Siempre quise Jugarlo!- Se quejo, divertido.

-De que se trata?- Cuestiono Flippy.

-Se llama "El juego del Rey". Necesitamos varillas y un marcador para ponerles numero. - Miro a Flaky y ella capto la idea. Fue a la cocina a buscar los materiales necesarios. Handy continuo. -Una varilla tendra escrito la palabra Rey, mientras que las otras tendran escritos distintos numeros. Por ejemplo: Si me toca ser a mi el Rey... ¡Ordeno que el numero 3 le haga cosquillas al numero 8! ¡Y las personas que tengan ese numero deberan obedecerme!- Concluyo, satisfecho.

-¿Podemos pedir lo que sea?- Pregunto Toothy.

-Lo que sea.- Dijo con un tono algo livinidoso, produciendo la indignacion de Petunia.

-Bueno, empezemos. Parece divertido.- Aprobó Flippy.

-¡Pero no vale ordenar cosas raras! - Se quejo Petunia.

Escribieron lo que correspondia en cada varilla y las pusieron en un vaso, ocultando los numeros dentro de el. Cada uno saco una.

-¿Quien es el Rey?- Preguntó, emocionado, Toothy.

Giggles levanto la mano, ansiosa. Luego de pensarlo un momento dijo: -El numero 7 debe abrazar durante 5 minutos al numero 4.- Dijo, algo risueña.

Todos se miraron entre si para identificarse y ver a quienes les tocaba ahora.

-Soy la numero 7.- Dijo Petunia. Automaticamente todos miraron a Handy pero el nego con la cabeza.

-Soy el numero 4.- Aviso Nutty, con un leve sonrojo que le hacia lucir algo adorable.

Petunia se acerco a el y le abrazo sin rodeos. Handy la miraba celoso. Divertida, le saco la lengua, burlandose; era su venganza por haber propuesto ese juego (para ella) tan estupido.

Hicieron otra ronda una vez pasados los 5 minutos. Esta vez le toco ser Rey a Splendid. Y no desaprovecharia esta oportunidad.

-Soy el Rey, y ordeno que hasta que termine este juego, todos seremos solteros.- Todos se miraron entre si, algo sorprendidos. -No habra ataduras si? Y ningun Rey que me prosiga puede rebocar esta orden.- Termino, satisfecho. Handy y Cuddles se miraron algo molestos. Sabian que Splendid aprovecharia la oportunidad para acercarse a las chicas.

-¡Es tu culpa por proponer este juego!- Le susurró Petunia a su novio. Handy se encogio de hombros. Resignado

-Veremos que pasa.- Concluyó

**Rayos! no se pierdan nuestro proximo capitulo! "Una tarde ardiente!"**

**Nah, joda. Pero tenia que decirlo. Ademas no esta tan lejos de lo que planeaba hacer (risas malvadas) Porfa, dejen Reviews proponiendo ideas, criticando lo horrible que escribo o alabandome (cosa que creo imposible) =D saludos! y muchisimas gracias por leer este pequeño prologo :)**

**Y por favor: Si no entendieron algo del juego me dicen, asi trato de explicarlo mejor. No soy buena explicando cosas D: (En realidad, no soy buena para nada. Pero igual soy feliz =D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada u.u solo controlo su destino en este espacio cedido por la gente de fanfiction. (yeah!) Ahhh apredí a usar la tilde =D así que ahora no tengo excusa con las faltas de ortografía (Raaayoooos)

Pequeña aclaración:

_**"Fliqpy piensa asi" **__y habla así_

_"Flippy piensa asi" _y habla así

_"Los demas piensan asi" _y hablan así

* * *

><p>-Mierda.- Se lamentó Toothy, llevando sus manos a su cara, tapándola de la verguenza que tenia al haber escuchado la orden que le fue dada por el Rey, quien ahora era Petunia.<p>

-¡Vamos! ¡Es una orden!- Le regañó, un tanto en broma pero en serio a la vez. Su objetivo era: _"_Sacarse una prenda y modelar frente a todos como en una pasarella". -Ademas no es tan dificil... - Sonrió.

-Pensé que no te gustaba este juego.- Le enfrentó Toothy, pero Petunia contraataco.

-No creo que sea decente. Ni moral. Ni siquera se si es legal!- Handy rió; ¿Acaso importaba? -Lo importante es que me estoy divirtiendo!-

El muchacho le miro feo un momento y, maldiciendo su suerte, se miró a si mismo. Evaluando que sacarse.

-Quítate los pantalones.- Le indicó Splendid, burlandose.

-No! La camiseta! La camiseta!- Dijo una entusiasmada Giggles.

-Para que quieres verlo sin camisa?- Le riñó Cuddles, celoso.

-¿Estas celoso? ¡Que tierno! - Giggles le sonrio pero el rubio no le contesto de la misma manera, como solia hacerlo. -Vamos! Ademas no tienes derecho a estarlo. No somos novios.- Finalizó ella, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Splendid hijo de...-

-¡Listo! ¿Contentos? O aún quieren seguir humillandome? - Escandalizó Toothy. Se habia sacado la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, muy a su pesar. Se cruzo de brazos en señal de molestia.

Giggles abrio un poco más los ojos, de la sorpresa. Flaky fijo su vista en un rincon de la sala, avergonzada, aunque de a ratos lo miraba de reojo. Petunia tomo aire, de asombro.

-Pero... ¡Mira el físico que nos estabas ocultando!- Exclamó. Y no era para menos. Hace unos pocos años dejaron de ir a la playa todos juntos, por lo que nadie noto su desarrollo físico. Hombros anchos, pecho firme y brazos, que aunque parecian delgados, tenian aspecto de ser fuertes. -Wow! Tienes abdominales! - Exclamó, mostrando su sorpresa.

-¡Deja de violarme con la mirada!- Se quejo, nervioso. Petunia rió mientras Handy la miraba celoso. -Aun no hemos terminado...- Sonrió de lado y levanto una ceja.

-Oh! Falta el modelaje!- Recordó Giggles.

Toothy, resignado y avergonzado, camino frente a las risas y silvidos de sus amigos moviendo las caderas y haciendo poses "sexys".

-Oye, te ves adorable con ese rubor en tus mejillas. - Se burló Cuddles

-Mira quien habla!-

-Bueno chicos, ya no discutan. - Flippy se adelanto a detenerlos antes de que iniciaran una pelea. -Hagamos otra ronda.- Finalizó, sonriendo.

Toothy iva a volver a vestirse, pero fue detenido por Splendid. -Vamos! Si no el juego no tiene gracia!- Le animó. El muchacho miró a Handy y, al ver que este le daba la razón al superhéroe, tiró la prenda en un rincon de la sala, algo molesto_. "Además; si es asi contigo, talvez a una de ellas tambien le toque..."_ Pensó, mientras fingía acomodarse el antifaz, cuando en realidad estaba limpiando un poco de sangre que le salia de la nariz. (Yo: Pervertido ¬¬)

Quien tenia que ser rey ahora era Cuddles. Se le veía algo nervioso.

-N...No se que ordenar!- Handy suspiró y Toothy rodó los ojos. -Ehh... El número 3 debe ir a caballito sobre el número 1! - Dijo. algo rebuscado.

-Que desperdicio... -Se quejó Splendid. Pero se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver quien era dueña del número 3.

-Oh, te ha tocado a ti, Flaky? - Pregunto Toothy. La aludida asintió - Jeje, porque me toco de nuevo participar. - Dijo, rascándose la nuca, nerviosamente. Ella tambien lo estaba, ya que no era tan fácil esta misión; al menos no para ella... y la falda con la que justo se vistió ese día.

-Entonces... ¿Que esperan? Vamos! - Los animó Petunia.

Toothy se arrodilló en el suelo, para luego apoyar las manos y quedar en una posicion que dejaba ver el ancho de su espalda. Flaky se acerco a el y se ruborizó. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer algo tan vergonzoso? Levanto una pierna, la pasó sobre el cuerpo de el y se sentó. Sentía su espalda desnuda, era una sensación extraña.

Por otro lado, cuando el sintió como las piernas de ella lo tocaron se estremeció. Y fue peor cuando sintió el contacto con su trasero sobre el. Se puso rigido. Era incapaz de moverse al ser victima de esa sensacion que recorria su cuerpo.

-_"¡MIERDAAAA! ¿Por qué no fui yo el numero 1?" _- Splendid se mordía la lengua para no gritar lo que ya resonaba desde el fondo de su alma. _-"¡Hasta con la orden más estúpida puede ocurrir algo así! ¡Este juego es jodidamente bueno!"-_

Flippy, que habia ido a la cocina a buscar más bebidas, ignoraba lo que habia ocurrido en su ausencia. Al regresar se encontró con un totalmente ruborizado Toothy gateando, mientras arriba de el viajaba una completamente roja Flaky. La escena lo descoloco, probocando que se cayera al suelo las bebidas que tenía.

Toothy se resbaló con el liquido esparcido en el suelo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y se golpeara de lleno contra el piso, llevandose a Flaky consigo.

-Auuch...- Flaky se sentó como pudo. Al caerse, se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo que bajara la guardia. Cerro los ojos unos pocos segundos mientras se frotaba la nuca, tratando de que el dolor se fuera. Al abrirlos, se encontró con todos mirandole, sorprendidos. Se sonrojo. ¿Qué pasaba? Al ver a Giggles, ella le señalo que mirara abajo. Lo hiso.

-Ah! - Lanzo un pequeño gritito al ver que se le veia la ropa interior. Rapidamente cerró sus piernas y se encogió en si misma. -Lo siento!- Se disculpó, ignorando la revolución hormonal que habia liberado en sus compañeros hombres.

-No te disculpes! Es más le agradezco a Dios el haber sido testigo de esto!- Dijo, emocionado, Splendid, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-Ah! Pervertido!- Le regañó Petunia. Splendid se sonrojó al darse cuenta que dijo eso en voz alta. -Y tu! Deja de mirar así a Flaky! Degenerado! - La muchacha golpeó a Handy, que tenia un poco de baba en la boca producto de lo anteriormente visto.

_-"__**ja! ¿Has visto? ¡No se como pudiste controlarte para no tirarte sobre ella!"**__- _Flippy escuchó esa voz, tan conocida por el, de nuevo. _-"Cállate. Jamás haria algo para lastimarla"- _Le contestó a Fliqpy, todo dentro de su mente. -_¡__**Vamos! Este maldito juego se esta poniendo caliente. Si no haces algo, yo lo haré"- **_Escuchó la risa de su contraparte malvada. Tenía que controlarlo. Lo mejor seria irse de alli, pero algo se lo impedía. El tambien queria que llegara su turno.

Flaky se levantó rapidamente del suelo y se limpió las pocas lagrimas que había en sus ojos, que se habian derramado por la verguenza pasada.

-Ha...hagamos otra ronda!- Trató de distraerlos Giggles. No le gustaba eso de que Flaky sea el centro de atención. Y mucho menos para Cuddles (que todavia seguia algo shokeado por lo que vio)

Todos volvieron al juego. Sacaron las varillas y vieron que les tocó. -Soy el Rey.- Dijo un sonriente Flippy. **-**_**"Nuestra oportunidad! No vayas a desaprovecharlo, maldito marica!"- **_

-¿Qué ordenaras, Flippy?- Preguntó Toothy, sacandolo de su debate interno con su otro yo.

-Oh... bien... ehh.. "_Tal vez que hagan 20 flexiones, o 10 lagartijas, o..."_ - Fliqpy se desesperó al escuchar lo que pensaba Flippy. ¿Acaso era tan estupido?

-_El número 6 debe acariciar el pecho del número 3 por 5 minutos. _- Flippy se llevo las manos a la boca. Su alter ego se apoderó una vez más de su cuerpo. Todos lo miraban con los ojos como platos. Rapidamente verificaron que número le toco a cada uno. _-"Ahora pensaran que soy un pervertido"- _se lamentó. -_"__** Al menos pensaran que eres un pervertido y no un rarito que todavía no salio del closet"-**_Se burló Fliqpy.

Al parecer nadie noto el cambio de voz y de mirada que sufria cada vez que su parte malvada se apoderaba de su cuerpo. "_Estan hechizados por este juego_", pensó. _"__**Mierda, ¿Por qué di esa orden tan estúpida? Yo queria tener acción!" **_Se quejó Fliqpy.

-Tengo el número 3 -Levantó la mano timidamente Giggles.

-¿Quién tiene el número 6? - Preguntó, completamente molesto, Cuddles.

Nutty levanto la mano, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo y con el sonrojo ya cubriendole la cara.

* * *

><p>Dejo en suspenso lo que haran despues (?)<p>

Gustó el fanservise de Toothy? verda' que si? (doy pena?) es que lo vi tan poco participativo que... me apiade de el... y lo hise sufrir =D (si, haci me apiado de la gente (?))

Ojo, esto no es FlakyxToothy ni GigglesxNutty. Vendria a ser un todos con todos (eso seria un orgia? jaja que divertido!)

y.. creo que eso es todo. Solo falta lo de siempre: dejen reviews! criticando y dejando ideas o digan si quieren que agregue a alguien a esta orgi... es decir: este juego =D

saludos y gracias por leer (Y) (me di cuenta que este capi es más corto que el anterior, no me golpeen D:)


	3. Chapter 3

Happy tree fiends no es mio. Ya quisiera! (ojos soñadores)

* * *

><p>Silencio incomodo. Cuddles asesinó con la mirada a Nutty. Este ultimo, sintiendose observado, jugueteó nerviosamente con el envoltorio de un caramelo que se comió segundos antes de que fuera dada esa orden. Giggles sintio como la cara le ardia. Parecia que toda su sangre subio a su cara, produciendo que todo su rostro se tornara rojo, del pudor y el nerviosismo.<p>

-¿Qué sucede si se desobedese alguna orden?- Preguntó Cuddles, intranquilo.

-El castigo será terrible.- Sentenció Handy. El rubio lo miro, pidiendole ayuda, pero el negó con la cabeza. Las reglas son las reglas.

-Oh, bien, entonces... - Giggles fijo su vista en Nutty, pero la apartó, ruborizada. Nutty levanto la vista del suelo y la observo. Sintió que se encongía en si mismo. ¿Acaso el tendría que dar el primer paso?

Se acerco timidamente a Giggles. Ella, al darse cuenta del moviento del muchacho, se sobresalto. Sintió que se ruborizaba más de lo que ya estaba. Y el no se quedaba atras. Al estar frente a ella, el nerviosismo le planteó un interrogante: ¿Como lo haría?

¿Debía preguntarle? No, si lo hacia talvez pensaria que es un idiota. Pero la verdad era que nunca le toco el busto a nadie, y mucho menos a una chica. Sentía que le sudaban las manos. ¿Que debia hacer? Aunque le preguntara, dudaba que ella , a juzgar por como temblaba, supiera como se hace. ¿Cuddles nunca la habia tocado? Verla nerviosa hacia que su propio nerviosismo aumentara.

-¿Qué estas esperando? - Le apuro Handy, arriesgandose a que Cuddles se avalanzara sobre el con intenciones violentas.

-¿No sabes como hacerlo? ¿Si te colocas detras de ella? Así seria más facil verdad? - Dijo Splendid, con la mayor intención de ayudar. Al ver como muchos de los que estaban alli lo miraban de forma extraña se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que dijo. -Oh, lo siento, solo queria colaborar... - Se disculpo, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo su cara.

-Callado te ves más lindo. - Comentó Petunia

-En serio?-

-Era una forma de decir.-

Splendid le miro, ofendido.

Para sorpresa de todos. Nutty hizo caso al consejo del superheroe. Se posiciono detras de ella. Talvez tenga razón, asi seria más fácil... hacer eso que tendria que hacerle.

Levanto sus manos, y nervioso, las llevo lentamente hacia adelante, rozando la ropa de ella, produciendo que se estremeciera. ¿De verdad lo haria? Giggles miro de reojo a Cuddles, su momentaneamente exnovio, porque no se atrevia a observarlo directamente. Estaba sumamente rojo, y enfadado. No lo culpaba. ¿Quien no estaria asi al ver como manosean a tu chica?

Sintió que rozaban sus pechos. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Bajo la vista y vió como unas temblorosas manos se posicionaban sobre su busto.

Cuddles se lo reprocharía el resto de su vida.

Nutty al fin se atrevio a hacerlo. Era la primera vez que tocaba asi a una chica. Se sentía suave. Agradable y frágil a la vez. Recordó que tenia que nerviosismo lo invadio nuevamente. ¿Podria hacerlo? ¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿Cómo debia hacerlo?

-Ah...- Estaba sumamente rojo. Pensaba preguntar pero a ultimo momento decidió no hacerlo. Opto por salir el mismo de esa situación.

¿5 minutos? No era la gran cosa.

¿Verdad?

Presiono un poco los pechos de la muchacha, sintiendo el escalofrio que ella sufrió ante tal acción. Empezó a masajearlos. Lo unico que esperaba era que el tiempo avanzara más rapido. Aunque en el fondo, disfrutaba esa nueva sensación "casi tan buena como saborear un caramelo".

¿De verdad la estaban tocando? ¿De esa forma, tan indecente (pero irresistiblemente genial)? ¿Donde habia aprendido Nutty a tocar asi a una chica? Ahogo un par de gemidos. No. No debian oir como el la hacia sentirse bien, maravillosamente bien. ¿Que pensarian de ella si la escuchaban _gozar_ de ese _placer_ tan inmoral? _Nunca_ la habian tocado asi. Ni siquiera Cuddles, que al querer respetar sus tiempos y al ser tan idiota al no captar las señales que ella mas de una vez le mando, nunca se acerco a dar el primer paso. ¿Y ella? De ninguna manera seria ella quien lo daria. Era una dama_. "Soy una dama, y estoy disfrutando de que un chico que no es mi novio me toque, si, claro, una dama"._

Nutty ,alarmado, comenzó a sentir que algo en el crecia. "_M...Mierda!". _No pudo evitar que cierta parte de su anatomía evitara "ganar tamaño". Se alejó un poco de Giggles, para que no notara "eso". Al hacerlo, detuvo la sensación que desde hace un momento estaba produciendo en ella. La muchacha, al percatarse de esto, gimió en señal de reclamo, sorprendiendolo a el y a todos los que estaban alli presentes.

-_"Oh!NO! No pude evitarlo! Nutty tonto! -_ Cerró los ojos fuertemente, de la verguenza, evitando asi cruzar miradas con sus amigos.

¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Su NOVIA acababa de gemir gracias a un tarado que no hacia otra cosa que no sea comer dulces? Sintió que la rabia lo invadia. ¿Como se atreve? Maldito juego! No, maldito Nutty por atreverse a tocar asi a Giggles. Sabia que eran las reglas pero... de todas formas, alguien debia tener la culpa!

Nutty estaba anonadado; ¿Ella gimió? ¿Por el? ¿Por lo que le estaba provocando? Una enorme seguridad lo invadió. No lo hacia mal, y eso lo enorgullesia (porque, despues de todo, el tambien es un hombre dispuesto a satisfacer a una mujer). Ya, sin importar si sus amigos o el mundo los observaba, se dejo llevar. Puso más "entusiasmo" en su tarea, y escuchó que la respiracion de ella empezaba a acelerarse. Sintió que su corazón tambien lo hacia. Se sorpredió al darse cuenta que le gustaba hacerla sentir de esa manera. Tan... Dulce.

-Chicos, ya pasaron los 5 minutos...- Interrumpió Toothy, a proposito, al ver como Nutty y Giggles estaban tan metidos en lo suyo.

Se separaron (muy a su pesar), Giggles acomodo su ropa, mientras que Nutty huia "disimuladamente" al baño. Nadie preguntó nada, ni comentó nada. No estaban en posición de juzgar lo que acababan de ver, ya que (probablemente) alguien deberá obedecer alguna orden similar, en el futuro, y no querian que ninguno de los que estaban presentes opinara nada acerca de lo que harian.

Más alla de eso, Cuddles seguia enfadado. Con Giggles, con Nutty, y con todos. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, pueda vengarse de ella, y de el, por la humillación pasada. Solo deberia esperar a su turno.

Cuando Nutty regreso, todos volvieron al juego. Al sacar las varillas, todos verificaron que les tocó.

-Soy el rey.- Toothy sonrió, este juego le gustaba (en gran parte gracias a lo sucedido con Flaky). Y, ya que la orden de Flippy rompió el hielo, decidió realizar el tambien un mandato un poco subido de tono. -De acuerdo, plebeyos, como venganza por el decreto anteriormente dado por la exreina y actual campesina: Petunia. - Miró a la aludida. Ella le devolvió la mirada, levantando una ceja. ¿Se creía gracioso? -Yo; el rey, ordeno que el número 4 se saque una prenda.- Todos se miraron, y luego comprobaron que número tenian.

_-__**"Qué? ¿Lo mismo que le toco a el? Que poca originalidad tiene el imbecil!"- **_Flippy meneo discretamente la cabeza, tratando de hacer caso omiso a ese comentario hecho por su otra personalidad.

-Esperen, aún no termino! Tiene que ser... la ropa interior! - Petunia se estremeció, causando que Handy la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido.

-Tienes el número 4?- Le susurró.

-¿Tu que crees?- Le fulmino con la mirada. ¡Era culpa suya por proponer jugar esta estupidez!

-Oh! Tienes el 4, Petunia?- Splendid miro por ensima del hombro de ella, para comprobar su pregunta. -Ah! Si lo tienes!- Se contesto a si mismo, inocentemente.

Si las miradas mataran... el estaria ya en el infierno.

Toothy se hiso el sordo, asi que agregó algo más a la orden. -Y se la sacara...-

Petunia enpalideció.

-El número 5!- Finalizó, con una expresión de total triunfo.

Ella, intranquila, miro a todos los presentes para ubicar al dueño del número 5. Se alarmó cuando vio a Splendid sonriendole y guiñandole un ojo.

-Soy el 5!- Exclamó, levantando su brazo bien alto, para hacerse notar. Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el? No tenia nada en su contra, (es más, era un buen muchacho) pero... algo en el la alejaba.

-_"Todo es culpa de Handy; ¡Me lavo el cerebro diciendo que el es un pervertido!"-_ Dio un largo suspiro. Volteo hacia Toothy y le miro feo. -Soy la número 4.-

_**-"mmm... retiro lo dicho sobre ese muchacho. Pero me interesa más la pelirroja".-**_ Flippy escuchó la risa de Fliqpy dentro de su cabeza. ¿Acaso nunca tendria un minuto en paz? _**-"Hey, a tu tambien te gusta verdad? has algo para que nos enfiestemos de una vez en este maldito juego! "-**_ Mierda, ¿Por qué tenia que soportarlo? ¿Nunca tendria privacidad?

-Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?- a Toothy le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad que le producia vengarse de Petunia.

Handy se acerco a Splendid y le susurró; -Si te atreves a manosearla te rompere la nariz de un cabezazo.-

-¡N...No te preocupes! ¡Nunca haria algo que ella no quiera!- Le sonrio, nervioso, y miro a Petunia. Ella se ruborizó.

¿Que debería sacarse? De ninguna manera serian sus bragas (lean luego mis comentarios, abajo). Tenia puestos unos jeans y no seria fácil ni para el ni para ella quitarselos. Solo le quedaba una opción, no le quedaba otra cosa.

-M...me sacaré el sosten! - Dijo rapidamente. Handy frunció el ceño. ¿Lo decia en serio? Splendid abrió los ojos más de lo normal en expresión de asombro.

-No puedes quitartelo tu, debo hacerlo yo.- Le recordo.

-¡Ya lo se!- Le miró furiosa. ¿Se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya? -S...solo hazlo de una vez.-

Splendid se volvio a Handy, levantando los hombros, mientras que el lo asesinaba con la mirada. -Ella lo pide...-

-Oye!

-Era una broma.- Le sonrió, para que no se preocupara, y se dirigió hacia ella.

Frente a frente, el la miró, evaluando como quitarle el sujetador. Ladeó la cabeza. No tenia idea de como proceder sin sacarle su blusa primero. No podia hacer eso, ella definitivamente no lo permitiría. Sonrió. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ehh... Con permiso, Petunia.- Antes de que ella reaccionara, metió sus manos por debajo de su ropa y las guio hacia su espalda, llegando hacia la unión del sostén. -Bingo!-

Petunia se paralizó. No esperaba ese movimiento de Splendid. Observó disimuladamente hacia Handy, notando el odio que irradiaba su mirada. Lo comprendia, ya que la posicion en la que estaba no la favorecia de ninguna manera: Splendid estaba casi abrazado a ella, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Estaban demaciado cerca, tanto que podia sentir el aroma del muchacho.

-_"Que... bien huele..."- _Pensó, ruborizandose y cerrando fuerte los ojos, regañandose a si misma por razonar asi.

La verdad que no habia meditado las consecuencias de lo que hizo. Al estar asi con ella, sentia que su busto le rozaba el pecho, dejandolo abrumado. Noto, tambien, al "abrazarla" de esa manera, que era pequeña, frágil. El caracter de Petunia debia ser el que opacaba esa figura, tan delicada.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¡El! ¡Un superheroe! ¡Que lucho muchas veces frente a muchisimos enemigos a la vez! Meneó la cabeza. Alejando esas ideas de su mente, se dispuso a desabrochar el sostén de ella y terminar con todo eso.

Solo habia un problema.

-Este... no es como los que yo conozco.- Dijo, con un sonrojo en su cara. Petunia lanzo un suspiro.

-No todos los sostenes son iguales.- Comentó, un poco roja, mirando hacia un rincon indeterminado de la habitación.

-Un momento: ¿A quien desnudaste antes?- Cuddles no pudo evitar preguntarle. ¡Splendid tuvo "esa" experiencia! ¡Antes que el!

-¿Q...Qué? N...No te lo dire!- Se alejó de Petunia al ver como Cuddles, Toothy y Nutty se acercaban a el, tratando de sacarle esa información. Mientras veia como se apartaban, Handy se acerco a ella y le sonrió;

-Te salvaste.- Dijo, contento de que Splendid se haya largado de una vez.

-S..si.- Contestó ella, no muy convencida de que si eso era una buena noticia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... Me costo hacer esto... y no termine del todo convencida con el final de este capi u_u ademas meti a Flippy, que no tenia nada que ver :P pero no pude evitarlo (FLIPPY RULZ!)<strong>

**otra cosa mariposa: Bragas: esa palabra me causa gracia :D trate por todos los medio de no escribirla! pero no me quedo otra :/ alguien sabe otra manera de referirse a la ropa interior femenina? **

**Muchisimas gracias por leer. Dejen Reviews criticando y/o abucheando. Don't worry! que yo acepto todo!**

**saludos y abrazos.**


End file.
